Fawkes' Wish
by Bloodfire87
Summary: The war was over but to many lives had been taken. Harry, heartbroken and mourning, must confront people and places long since dead and ruined. But he has a chance, all because of a flaming bird. **Sounds like a lot of things on here but hopefully I've made original enough to satisfy.


_Hello all, yes it I, no it is not an update on Not One of Us that Harry is still refusing to talk to me but this Harry is relatively talkative. So you have him right now. NOTE: This is an obvious alternative universe from cannon, don't like don't read. _

_NOTE: I DON'T OWN! _

_NOTE: Let me know what y'all think of this… i.e. Review! Please and thank you!_

Fawkes' Wish

**Prologue**

It is done, the war is over. Voldemort, his death Eaters, the eight Giants, a pack of werewolves; they are all dead, but at what cost? Harry glanced around him at what was left of Diagon Alley. Voldemort must have really been tired of the war; there was really no other reason to attack the stores. He had seen Luna and Neville fall together, unable to help them because of his fight with the Dark Tosser himself, and then he had seen George take a Killing Curse to protect a little girl who'd been shopping with her mother. But the sight he had found after killing Voldemort still nearly stopped him cold. He had found Mrs. Weasley clutching her youngest children to her chest, her wailing echoing off the rubble, and the sightless eyes of Ron and Ginny boring wholes into his soul.

He shook his head as he began to look around once more; he hadn't heard Hermione's voice yet amongst the crying and muted cheers, and that terrified him. The thought of losing her, he couldn't comprehend it. He had already lost Remus, Tonks, and Fred at the Fall of Hogwarts, he couldn't lose her but his heart ached and plummeted when he still couldn't find Hermione. His mind raced as he tried to remember where he had last seen her. For four years they had fought side by side, they had survived searching for the Horcruxes that Riddle had created believing that there had only been five. When the Dark army had attacked Hogwarts they thought they had been prepared, all the abominations were destroyed except for Nagini but Neville had soon taken care of her and Harry himself had gone to his death to be rid of the vile thing in his scar. Everything had worked out nearly perfectly but Voldemort still didn't die. It had been months later, after he had saved Malfoy Jr.'s life during the battle that they had received a message; there was one final Horcrux. Riddle had managed to create one more. Harry was still surprised at how they had found it. Draco Malfoy, ferret extraordinaire had defected from Riddle, and his parents. He had told them where it was but more importantly what it was. The Bastard had the arrogance to create a portrait of his younger self into a Horcrux but that mission had been just as costly. The Light had lost Shacklebolt, Bill, and Seamus.

Harry spotted the disheveled head of blond slumped against what was left of Fortenesque's, silent tears freely falling as he stared at the bodies of his father and mother. Harry kept going he had to find Hermione. He stumbled to a stop as he reached his destination. Death Eater corpses were everywhere, he spotted McGonagall and Flitwick help Charlie to his feet but he also saw Fleur laying motionless in the center of charred bodies. His eyes went back towards McGonagall to see that she had seen him; her eyes were bloodshot from trying not to cry. He took off in the direction she had nodded.

"Hermione! Mi!" desperation clear in his voice as he searched for her. He spun around at the weak call of his name. There she was, laying in a pool of red on the cobbled stones. Harry collapsed beside her and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Mi…" he managed as he glanced down seeing to much damage to be cured; tears left trenches in the dirt and blood on his own face, his chest constricted when she gave him a weak but full smile while she lifted a shaking hand to his cheek.

"Hush, it's all right. We'll see each other again,"

"Please, don't leave me, Mi," he begged as he held her hand to his face.

"I…l-love you," Hermione whispered with the last of her energy. Harry held her limp form tightly to his chest while the ruins of Diagon Alley shook with his anguished cry. He never noticed his magic swirling around him; he never heard the mournful sound of a phoenix above him, all he knew was the heartache of feeling the love of his life leaving him for good.


End file.
